Danielle Victor
'Danielle "Danni" Victor '(born May 18, 1988), is an American reality television participant. She is most known for her appearance on season eight of The Bad Girls Club, becoming the first set of twins to participate on the show. Danni also appeared on Love Games season four and Bad Girls All Star Battle, where she battled to find love and battled for a hundred thousand dollars. Danni came third in both shows. Bad Girls Club: Las Vegas Throw-up Thrown-down Coming from Methuen, Massachusetts along with her twin sister, Gabrielle "Gabi" Victor, the twins left their home and headed to Las Vegas to appear on The Bad Girls Club. Gabi and Danni were guessed as twins before entering the house by Erica, Amy and Gia from taking a look at their photos. They were the last two girls to arrive and the first girls on The Bad Girls Club to have themselves filmed from home and driving to the house together, where the girls are usually picked up by The Bad Girls Club limousine. Entering the house, the twins were greeted with hugs and kisses, and met another fellow roommate who was also Haitian, Mimi. Danni on the show, was seen with a black lip piercing the entire season, whereas Gabi did not. Weaving Las Vegas The first alteraction that Danni was in, was with a fellow roommate Jenna. Danni had been woken up by Jenna more than once and had asked her more than once to "kick it down a notch", but Jenna did not. One night, Jenna had came back from the club with Mimi and Amy, and Danni claimed that she walked by Danni and Gabi's room like a "rhinoceros". They did not get into any physical altercations that night and the night after, when Jenna had a friend over and was creating loud noises, also when Danni said that Jenna looked like a "psycho". Chicks Before Hicks Jenna was shown in a fight between Danni, Gabi, Erica and Gia while Amy and Mimi were away from the house. Jenna left the house after she got into a physical altercation between the four girls, leaving her bed for the new replacement to arrive. Sink or Swim Before the new girl arrived, there was a photo of Elease. Danni and the girls did not like her from seeing her photo. The girls planned to get rid of every single replacement they had gotten, including Elease, until they got one they actually liked. The girls threw the extra mattress into the pool, which was Jenna's bed at the time, along with the bed frame, so there was no other bed in the room. After that night, Danni and the girls were going to attend Tiara's (season seven) pool party, the girls planned to not go. But, once Danni researched about the party and told the others that there was going to be celebrities there, the girls agreed to go. While the girls were all getting ready to head to the party, Elease arrived to find herself locked outside the house. Elease finally found her way into the house and was targeted by Danni and the rest of the girls. Gabi and Danni claimed that Elease "had a stank attitude" and they didn't like her. On the couch, Danni asked what Elease did and if she was a stripper, but Elease told her she was doing fashion designing. Then, Elease asked the same thing and Danni replied that she was a bartender, so Elease demanded her to make her a drink. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Bad Girls Category:Season Eight Girls